


The Morning Struggles

by Caunion



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caunion/pseuds/Caunion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna enjoy both sleeping together and sleeping with each other. However, waking up might be a little more difficult. At least for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> A short cute little thing I thought of.

The night after the Great Thaw, Elsa immediately moved her bed along with her belongings back into Anna’s room, her own chambers left in a state of permanent winter. They only slept in their separate beds for a single night before they began sleeping in the same bed. Some nights Anna would hold Elsa under her arms like a cherished doll, other nights the queen found solace after a long day from her sister resting in her embrace. There were nights when they would gossip and giggle well into the witching hour and there were nights when they would simply fall asleep clutched in each other’s arms. There were nights, just a few, when they fought as siblings were wont to do no matter their age and sullenly retreated into their respective beds. But in the morning, they would find each other in the same bed, their previous argument completely forgotten. And then there were the nights filled with passion when the two sisters hungrily kissed with moans of pleasure and drove each other into blissful climax before tumbling down together, their bodies glued to each other by their sweat. It was not long after the start of their forbidden romance when the two sisters decided to join their beds together.

Being an early riser, Elsa was the first to awaken from her sleep and, on this particular morning, she found herself entangled in her sister’s body. Her first sight of the day was Anna’s bare shoulder with a small puddle of drool collected near her clavicle. As she blinked repeatedly, she began to notice that her right arm and left leg felt numb and quickly found the cause. Somehow, in the course of the night, Elsa managed to slip her arm behind Anna’s body and her leg between her sister’s legs. Elsa quietly yawned as the last vestiges of sleep withdrew from her mind while she began to think how to unweave herself from the conjoined tangle. Had she been to a more selfish disposition, she would simply yank her limbs free from their burden, more than likely rousing Anna in the process and upsetting her for the duration of the day. She wasn't.

She first tried to separate her leg from her sister’s, slowly wiggling and sliding it out, taking care not to disturb her sister’s sleep. Anna, meanwhile, was blissfully snoring and, while Elsa usually found this quirk endearing as she found everything about her beloved sister, her ears were also mere inches away from Anna’s mouth so her snores had all the volume of a roaring avalanche. After what seemed like hours to the Queen, she finally managed to slip the tips of her toes from the warm grip of her sister’s legs. Sighing in relief, she performed a few exercises with her liberated limb, extending and flexing it, before planting her legs on either side of Anna.

Now for her arm which had been protesting under the combined weight of the two sisters’ resting upon it ever since she woke up. Once again, she slowly and carefully slid her arm out from under her sister, wiggling it every so often when she felt any sign of resistance. This took significantly more effort and time and Elsa found herself thanking every deity in existence that she was not expected until the early afternoon. It would have been embarrassing to explain her tardiness as the result of being trapped by her sister.  When she finally freed her arm from under her sister, she groaned in relief as she massaged her arm to encourage blood flow back to her fingers. But then just as she was about to pick herself off from her sister, with a thunderous snore, Anna flung her right arm over Elsa’s neck, trapping her in a headlock.

In her head, she swore in dozens of different languages, some non-existent, all combined together into an incomprehensible string of hideous grammar. However, the only sound she made was a long drawn hiss of annoyance and aggravation as she struggled to find a way out of her predicament. While her sister looked petite at the surface, her small muscles held a surprising amount of strength, particularly in her arms. If she could knock that treacherous prince Hans off a ship with a single punch, she could definitely keep Elsa’s head in place. That didn’t stop her from trying to lift her sister’s arm from her neck but after five minutes or so of straining against Anna’s strength, Elsa swiftly gave it up as a lost cause. She prepared to resign herself to her sister’s grip and salvage what sleep she could when suddenly Anna extended her arms outwards and opened her mouth to release a triumphant yawn. She then rubbed her eyes and blinked them a few more times before opening them to see her beloved sister on top of her.

“Morning, sister!” she cheerfully greeted.

“Good morning, Anna,” Elsa replied. Anna beamed and leaned her head forward for a morning kiss. She then yawned again, this time quieter and more subdued, before asking, “Did you just wake up?”

At first Elsa contemplated telling her of her eventful struggles but decided against it. Instead she sighed and simply said, “Yes.”

Anna playfully wagged her finger in front of Elsa and said, “Tsk, tsk, Elsa. What would the people think, knowing their beloved Queen was so lazy…” She then looked at her shoulder and gasped dramatically. “And drools!”

“I do _not_ drool,” Elsa retorted with all the maturity of a toddler.

“Yeah?! How do you explain this, Drool Queen?” she mocked, pointing at her shoulder. She began to giggle as Elsa suppressed her inclinations to sororicide.

“You are so lucky I can’t kill you, you know that?” she growled in exaggerated frustration. Anna smiled at her sister and said happily, “Yup! You would never kill me though. Wanna know why?”

“Why?” Elsa asked, doing her very best to at least pretend she was mad at her sister.

“Because you know I’m just too adorable to die,” she replied, before pulling Elsa for another kiss. She replied in kind until they were moaning into each other’s mouths as their hands ran across their bodies. They only separated when their stomachs growled simultaneously. Elsa was the first to react, leaping off Anna and throwing a bathrobe on. Just as she flung the door open, she turned to her sister and said, “Last one to the baths is the Drool Queen.” And then she swiftly ran out the door with Anna hot at her heels as she tugged her robe on, their maniacal giggles ringing in the corridors.  

 

 


End file.
